detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Holger Holgaart
Holger Holgaart is a European exchange student from a country Lee and Camilio have never heard of. History Prior to series start Holger is child hood best friends with Lee Ping and Camilio though he is a native of Scandanavia he seems to have lived a great deal of time in Canada, apparently he lives the school year in Canada and the summer and winter holidays in Scandanavia. He claims he has a girl friend back home, though he seems to have broken up with her due to the complications of a long distance relationship. Season 1 ''.]] Holger was present at the prank and even danced for a short amount of time during it. Though initially disliked by the school football team he's apparently become friends with them since he became the water boy. Not only does he provide water but he also provides food, clean up after them and constantly goes out of his way for them. ("Jock and Roll High School") Also after learning that Lee use to be friends with Irwin, he was shocked that Lee use to be friends with someone he isn't now. This led to the belief that Lee might break off their friendship and thus he goes out of his way to help him, even if it has been known to get him into situations that he can't get himself out of. ("Math Math Revolution") Despite these short comings Holger has proven himself a expert in the fields of Cooking, (able to make gormet food from stuff he finds in the cafeteria) Spa, (frequently treating himself at his host home) acrobatics, (still working on the landings) contortionism (comfortably able to fit inside a locker and even dress inside it at one point), dance (named the school's official choreographer), and Stealth (able to run circles around the highly trained Principal General Barrage) which on numerous occasions he's been able to use to gather invaluable intel on Lee's suspects. Holger seems to be in a blossoming relationship with the Mathlete Greta Von Hoffman. Personality Holger appears to the male counterpart to the stereotypical dumb blonde and foreigner, constantly mixing up his metaphores and incompetant at everything he tries, plus speaks english in a way that makes it hard for some to understand what he's saying. Despite these traits he constantly goes out of his way for his friends and those he cares about and has even proven his worth a few times. He also has a blinding fear of primates. He seems to be slightly obessed with Lee and Camilio, he carries around a photo of Lee during his fifth grade violin recital, which is implied to be before he even met Lee, and wants to be friends with Lee and Camilio to the "Oldin Man times" complete with drawing a visual of himself Lee and Camilio in a nursing home as old men. Relationships Lee Ping & Camilio Holgar seems to have a light obsession with his best friends and carries at least one picture of Lee. Principle General Barrage Originally Barrage was annoyed at Holgar and Cam laughing during his introductury ceremony. In addition during the football tryouts he was quickly cut for bad football skills. However When he than started to tryout for water boy Barrage complimented him on his excellent waterboy skills and gave him the possition. Jocks Holgar became waterboy this year of tenth grade and has seemingly befriended them to the extent that they seem to enjoy his cooking and water. Ed Originally it is implied that Ed and Holgar were friends as seen when sharing breakfast and Ed comforting Holgar after he was cut. However after Holgar took the possition of new water boy Ed came to hate him and is jealose that he gets better respect as waterboy than he ever did. Greta At some point they started to have a romantic relationship Abilities Holgar is mostly seen for the comic relief and on occation b-stories of the show, however while he doesn't seem like it, Holgar is very addept in espionage capable of trailing even Barrage with ease, and scan an entire team of jocks without getting cought. Holgar is also a dancer who loves to dance and have fun. His love of dance is to extreme propotions and can do extremely complicated moves that leaves even Barrage in shock. When the Prank Song played Holgar (along with a handful of other students) were seemingly uneffected by its hypnotic effects, with Holgar even dancing most of the time. Profile Trivia and Background Information * In the intro to Detentionaire Holgar is seen dancing while the paint falls from the ceiling Category:Characters